


Cas's First Time

by pizza_party_in_the_tardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, First Time, M/M, PWP, c - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_party_in_the_tardis/pseuds/pizza_party_in_the_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title sucks, but it says it all! A quick read describing Cas's first time with Dean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas's First Time

Cas panted, out of breath, "Dean, I don't know if this is appropriate behavior for-" Dean cut him off with a deep growl pressed into the small of Cas’s back, “Relax, Cas. You’re not an angel anymore. Time to live a little.” Dean lapped at the dimples at the very base of Cas’s spine while he worked two fingers in and out of the fallen angel. Cas tried to stay composed, but the small whimpers he let out every time Dean pushed in made it obvious he was falling apart. He had never had these urges as an angel and he tried to tell himself that it was okay to give into them now, but he just wasn’t convincing himself. What was convincing was Dean’s stubble rubbing up against his ass. Just as Cas began to press back into Dean’s hand, Dean was nibbling at his ear. His fingers never left Cas as he purred into Cas’s left ear, “Are you ready?”  
Cas didn’t know how to respond. Being fingered made him feel dirty enough, but to go all the way? He really didn’t know if he could let himself go there. He looked back at Dean hesitantly and Dean flashed him his most devilish smirk. Cas still didn’t feel entirely confident about this, but he trusted Dean. And oh god, that face, those eyes, he wanted Dean. Cas huffed out a small, “Yes” and that was all the encouragement Dean needed. Dean slipped his fingers out and gave Cas’s balls a light tug. Cas gasped and looked back at Dean again. “Cas, it’s okay. I am gonna take good care of you. I promise.” Cas was relieved at these words and tried to mentally prepare himself. He was about to lose a very valuable possession, his virginity. And he wasn’t even sure he was losing it as much as he was giving it. He wanted to give it to Dean. He wanted it to be something that only Dean could ever have.   
“Unhhh!” he cried out, interrupted in the middle of his thoughts. Dean was pressed into his hole, only about an inch and it was already overwhelming. Castiel felt opened and stretched and full and dirty. Things he had never felt before, but he loved it already. Dean whispered in his ear, “That okay?” Cas didn’t know what had come over him, but all he could get out between ragged breaths was a low, “Please give it to me, Dean. I want it for real.” Dean perked up, proud that Cas was already enjoying this so much . He grunted a pleased “Of course” in Cas’s ear and grabbed the crook of Cas’s hips firmly. He slowly pulled himself fully into the other man, drunk with the sight of his cock disappearing into Castiel. Cas bit his lip and let out a slow moan while the length of Dean’s cock filled him up. Cas still couldn’t believe he was doing this, but it was too late to turn back now so he might as well enjoy himself. He moaned Dean’s name through clenched teeth and pushed back into Dean- thighs pressed against thighs, Dean balls deep in Cas’s virgin ass. Dean was so turned on by Cas’s eagerness that he couldn’t hold back any longer. Cas had had enough time to adjust to the girth of his dick so Dean started slowly pumping in and out of Cas.   
Cas’s eyes rolled back in his head and his grip on the pillow tightened. It was a little much at first, but Cas quickly and easily fell into Dean’s rhythm. Dean sped up, pulling Cas’s hips back into him as he plunged into the tight heat. Cas felt a wave of warmth rolling through his abdomen. It was rushing straight for his hard dick and it made his head swim. As if he knew Cas was on edge, Dean quickened his pace and angled his thrusts so that they hit Dean’s prostate with each push of his hips. Cas felt assaulted by all of these new sensations. Unable to contain himself, he yelled out a raspy “Dean.” Dean was on his own edge by this point and pushed himself deeper and deeper into Castiel as the angel continued to pant out a low “Dean” with each thrust. Cas felt the wave in his stomach rolling closer and closer, when suddenly Dean moaned out a slow “Castiel” and gripped the angel’s hips tighter. Cas and Dean lost it at the same time- Dean’s throbbing dick filled Cas as the wave in the angel’s abdomen spilled over. Cas collapsed onto the bed, mind numb to anything but the sensation of his newly stretched ass. Dean breathed raggedly and fell next to him, wiping sweat from his forehead and slipping his arm behind Castiel’s head. As Cas settled from his high, he snuck a glance at Dean. Dean caught him and flashed that same fox-like grin as before. “Not so bad, huh?”


End file.
